


Beach date

by blueAmaranth



Series: Game Over, New World [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueAmaranth/pseuds/blueAmaranth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus takes his family to the beach, a perfect ending to his date with Kankri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach date

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my phone because I needed to keep myself buisy.

Cronus shifted the two children currently sleeping on his lap. The small troll with earfins like his twitched. He feared the child would wake up until he curled up next to his sister and went back to napping. 

He listened to the crash of the waves, the caw of the birds and various bug sounds as the sun set over the deep blue water.

Getting a second chance at life was one of the best things to happen to him since Beforus was destroyed. Two were sleeping in front of him. The other was somewhere around him. Cronus glanced around until he heard some splashing down shore.

Kankri kicked at the sea foam and made his way through the sand casually. Cronus smiked at him in time to meet his eyes. Kankri smiled back and twitched his head in motion to come over to him. Cronus gestures to their napping children and Kankri nodded, saying they would be okay where they were.

Cronus stood and shived his hands in his pockets as he shuffled through the soft, warm sand. 

Cronus stopped Kankri and placed his hands on his waist. Kankri wrapped his arms around his matesprit's neck and leaned in, resting his on his chest. 

"How you doin babe"

"Mmmm" Kankri hummed, content. 

He looked up again and kissed Cronus, slow and sweet. Kankri felt Cronus jerk but figured it just a fish startling him in the water.

A salty, cold wave washed over their heads and soaked their clothes in seconds.

Kankri coughed and shook his arms, his hair falling in his face. 

Cronus erupted in a fit of laughter and fell to his knees.

"It isn't that funny" Kankri said, crossong his arms. Cronus wiped a tear and stretched from laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry babe, I tried to warn ya"

Kankri rolled his eyes and splashed some water at him. Cronus flinched at it and gave him a mischeivious look. Kankri was about to question him, but instead was practically pounced on.

"HEY!" 

They rolled around in the waves for a few minutes before hearing a high pitched voice.

Kankri giggled and pushed Cronus off of him as their daughter looked at them with tired eyes.

"Da, Pappa, can we go home?" Ximena asked. Kankri waded out of the water and took her hand.

"Yes, we were just getting ready, go wake up your brother"

Cronus followed behind, taking Kankri's other hand. Perfect. Definitly the best thing since their resurrection.


End file.
